Smile of a Tensai
by blufox
Summary: [TezuFuji] Tezuka may have the capability to defeat Fuji in tennis, but there are just some games that Fuji managed to be good at.


**Title:** Smile of a Tensai

**Paring:** TezuFuji

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis (But Fuji and Tezuka owns me **completely**.)

**Summary:** (TezuFuji) Tezuka may have the capability to defeat Fuji in tennis, but there are just some games that Fuji managed to be good at.

**A/N:** This is my first TezuFuji fic. Its mainly composed of drabbles since I'm in slump right now (which is the main reason why I can't make SenRu fics). I am totally obsessed with this pairing though, so I tried to make use of my time and make a one shot drabble made up of connected scenes. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Smile of a Tensai**

**by: Blufox**

Tezuka threw daggers at Fuji as he gave him the meanest and toughest glare he can ever make.

In response to that, Fuji gave him his sweetest smile.

Tezuka sighed, got up from his seat, left the room and slammed the door.

Lovingly, Fuji smiled at the door and took another sip from his hot tea.

"I love you too" he whispered as he heard Tezuka's car gradually moving away from him.

--------------------------------

"Ne, what's that?" Fuji questioned as he looked at Tezuka.

"Flowers" Tezuka replied.

"Oh." came Fuji's response as he innocently stared at the flowers.

Tezuka knew it was once again, his defeat. He can never win against Fuji when it comes to these kind of games.

For twenty minutes they both stood silently at the balcony allowing the moon to be their only source of light.

Fuji was enjoying every passing second knowing that his buchou was in deep pressure as of the moment.

Clandestinely, Fuji started to count from one to ten, knowing that any second from now Tezuka will finally give in.

One..

Two..

Three..

Fou--

"For you." Tezuka hurriedly said as he pushed the bouquet of flowers towards Fuji's chest before frantically running downstairs, outside the door, and finally towards his car.

"From whom?" Fuji managed to shout back at Tezuka's departing figure.

He was enjoying this game, alright.

----------------------------

"Fuji, 20 laps, NOW!"

Fuji smiled and started doing his laps.

This is the only time where Tezuka is a step ahead from him. He's really at his peak now and seeing Tezuka lose control is more enjoying than any other game.

"Ne Fujiko, isn't buchou a little bit too mean today" Kikumaru asked Fuji as Tezuka ordered him to jog 20 laps as well.

Fuji just smiled at Eiji and began whistling a happy tone.

"Waah! I knew it. You gave him wasabe sushi again! Fujikoooooo you're gonna pay for this"

And with that, both Fuji and Kikumaru broke the sprint record they had in school.

----------------------------

"Tezuka is sick?" Oishi mouthed out loud due to the uncontrolable rush of emotions he was feeling.

Oishi had always been a passionate guy and his concern for his friends always seems to be twice as much as an ordinary person usually feels.

Ryuzaki-sensei then said that Tezuka will be out for the whole day but they should continue their practice. She then dismissed them only to find Fuji missing.

---------------------------

"I'm sick" Fuji mouthed with a smile.

Another vein popped out from Ryuzaki's forehead.

"Just because you borrowed powder from some random girl and coated it to your face to make you look pale doesn't mean you're sick!" came out to be the response from an angry, yet seemingly trying to control her temper, Ryuzaki-sensei.

"But I /fake cough/ really /fake cough/ am sick, sensei."

Third vein pops out.

Fuji's smile grows wider.

Fourth vein pops out.

Fuji's smile grows even wider.

A sigh.

"_I win"_ Fuji evilly thought as his eyes appeared and reflected the brightness of the sun.

"Pass by 3 streets, then turn left on the fourth. Big blue house number 1107" Ryuzaki-sensei finally mouthed out as she looked at her feet to avoid Fuji's sadistic smile.

----------------------------

"Fuji stop it"

Fuji pointed out his right index finger and swayed it from left to right.

"Na-ah, Tezuka-san. Fuji-sensei" Fuji said as he limited the distance between them to emphasize the word "sensei"

Tezuka blushed then broke the eye contact.

"But you're not a real doctor, Fuji."

A smile.

"You'll get sick when you stay here."

"So you care for me?" Fuji innocently asked starting his game once again.

The blush on Tezuka's cheeks darkens.

"Fuji.." Tezuka cried out.

"Nanda?" Fuji replied as he lessened the distance between them even more.

"I don't want you to be sick" came Tezuka's response as he desperately tried to move away from Fuji only to realize that the tensai already managed to corner him.

Slowly, Fuji started to brush his pale hand against Tezuka's face then said "I'm not going to be sick"

Just when Fuji's was only millimeters away from Tezuka's, the buchou suddenly spoke.

"Don't let your guard down" he said.

Animatedly, Fuji fell on the floor and started seeing rubber duckies floating on top of his head.

Looks like Tezuka won this game.

-----------------------------

"Germany?"

A nod.

"Germany?"

Another nod.

"Germany?"

A sigh. Finally, Tezuka gave up.

"Yes, Fuji. Germany."

"Germany?"

"Fuji." Tezuka warned.

"Oh. Germany."

With that, Fuji left Tezuka alone inside the locker room and walked all the way home, allowing his body to be totally drenched by the rain.

------------------------------

"Are you sure, Syuusuke?"

Fuji smiled.

"But, I thought you wanted to study in Tokyo University"

"Yup. I still do." Fuji replied.

"Then why?" his sister can't help but ask.

Inside the Fuji household, Yumiko, Yuuta and Syuusuke are all embraced by the silence echoing and bouncing around the four walls of Fuji's room.

"Germany." Fuji finally managed to reply.

"What?!" Yuuta found himself standing up and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Germany". Fuji repeated with a smile. "I want to live in Germany" he continued without faltering.

"Germany?"

A nod.

"Germany?"

Another nod.

"Germany?"

"Yuuta." Fuji warned.

Now, now. Fuji always wanted to do that. He never knew acting like Tezuka would be this fun.

-----------------------------

Tezuka looked at Fuji for the longest time.

Twenty minutes from now, he should be heading towards the interior part of the airport to hand over his things and check himself in.

"Four years. Just four years" Tezuka said as he looked at Fuji straight to his eyes.

Fuji said nothing. He just merely smiled.

"Yumiko-neechan told me about you wanting to go to Germany as well"

For a moment there, Fuji's eyes increased in size, but managed to comeback to its usual shape.

Again, Fuji said nothing. He just merely nodded.

They stayed there in silence. Standing infront one another. No one having the guts to break their eye contact.

------------------------------

"I gotta go."

Another smile. No words came out of Fuji's mouth.

Tezuka knew he wouldn't be able to bring anything out from Fuji so he decided to leave. After having taken approximately 11steps, Tezuka was shocked to see a tennis ball flying towards an old looking man.

He then looked at Fuji asking for a reasonable excuse.

Fuji then smiled before answering

"Well, looks like your flight is canceled, buchou."

Tezuka eyed him thoroughly as if trying to get more from him.

"He's the main pilot of your flight."

Again, Tezuka eyed him thoroughly.

"Inui." Fuji replied, his smile getting wider with each passing second.

"Where the hell does that guy get his data?" Tezuka whispered out of defeat before heading outside the airport with the tensai.

------------------------------

"Tokyo University?"

A nod.

"Tokyo University?"

Another nod.

"Tokyo University?"

A sigh. Tezuka has a feeling he already had a conversation similar to this with Fuji weeks ago.

"Yes Fuji. Tokyo University."

But somehow, he knew it wouldn't end up as bad as how it ended up that day.

"Oh. Tokyo University" Fuji said with a smile.

-----------------------------

"We're going to the same university, Tezuka." Fuji merrily said.

"Yes Fuji. You've said that more than 5 times now" Tezuka replied seemingly amused unto how childish the tensai is currently acting.

"So--you think we can live together?" Fuji said trying to start his game once again.

Much to his disappointment, Tezuka didn't seem to be shocked, nor did he cringe due to his words. Fuji thought that maybe Tezuka didn't hear him that clearly and decided to repeat it once again when he heard Tezuka talking.

"If the opportunity arises."

Fuji was shocked and couldn't manage to make another step. It was when Tezuka asked him if he's alright when he finally recovered from his trance.

"I promise I'll be a perfect housewife" Fuji then said as he locked his right arm with Tezuka's left arm and placed his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka's face then turned as red a tomato and started blaming the sun for making his face turn so red.

_"Looks like we're back to the game_" Fuji thought evilly. "_This would be fun_" another mental note escaped from him.

------------------

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please. :) 


End file.
